1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front cover of a diary or notebook, more particularly to a front cover which is provided with a holder for a picture or an ornamental card to be inserted into so as to look solid and lively.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional front cover of a diary or notebook shown in FIGS. 6,7 and 8 includes paperboard 01, cover sheet 02 and inner pages 03. Referring to FIG. 6, there is a section 011 provided in the central line of the properly sized paperboard 01 in order for the paperboard 01 easily to be counter-folded and combined to form a holder. An opening 012 is properly provided in one half of paperboard 01, and a lining paper 013 is adhered to the inner surface of the other half of the paperboard 01. An opening 021 is cut according to the shape of the opening 012 in the proper position of patterned cover sheet 02, and some proper-length breaches 022 are outwardly provided in the brim of the opening 021. Referring to FIG. 7, the breaches 022 can be properly cut according to the shape of the opening 021, and thus several dents 023 are formed to be folded inwardly and then applied on glue to cover and adhere the brim of the opening 012 of the paperboard 01. At last, the inner surface of the cover sheet 02 is applied on glue in order to be adhered by the paperboard 01, and a picture holder is formed in one end. In this manner, referring to FIG. 8, the cover and inner pages 03 are composed to be a diary or notebook, and a user can insert a properly sized picture or ornamental card into the holder.
However, the composing manner of the above-mentioned prior art of the front cover is found to be rather troublesome and time-consuming so as to waste labor and cost much. The composing process is complicated, and the product made by the prior art is defective. For example, when being counter-folded, the paperboard must be adhered by an additional lining paper because the paperboard itself is rough, thick and not beautiful. Besides, the lining paper itself without any pattern may be apparently seen from the overlapping opening in the cover sheet and the paperboard before a picture or an ornamental card is inserted into the holder. Consequently, too many composing parts and adherent positions necessary for composing waste time, labor and cost.